Creepy Diary
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: [Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Antara legenda dan mitos. Sejarah simpang siur tentang Mary Worth yang mengerikan dan sering dijadikan bahan permainan sebagai pembuktian. Ketakutan akan kejadian di waktu yang akan datang. Namun fakta yang ada, kejadian yang berbeda./"Kau hanya harus turun ke bawah dan berdiri di depan cermin itu, apa susahnya, eh?"/"Mary Worth... Mary Worth..."/


Suara langkah kaki yang menapak pada lantai marmer tak ubah sebuah irama yang paling mendominasi di lorong kediaman Uchiha yang menghubungkan pada sebuah kamar besar yang terletak di ujung. Sosok bersurai biru dongker yang tak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi berkabungnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ambang pintu kamarnya.

Jemari itu memutar kenop pintu, diikuti suara berderit pintu yang terdorong ke dalam dan menampakkan isi kamar si pemilik. Pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, membimbing dirinya sendiri untuk menghampiri meja dan menduduki kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

Tangan besar mulai tergerak, memilin kedua pelipisnya dan menggeram sejenak untuk mencoba melepaskan penat yang ia rasakan. Percuma, itulah yang dipikirkannya. Tak ada gunanya jika ia terus-menerus menyesali hal ini. Semuanya sudah terlanjur, nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Jari-jari itu akhirnya pasrah. Perlahan tapi pasti mulai tertarik untuk meraih benda berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran kecil yang sejak tadi singgah di balik jas hitamnya. Ketika paras menawan itu mampu melihat benda yang diraihnya, helaan panjang terdengar menyambut. Pemuda itu membenamkan kelopaknya dalam-dalam, rasa depresi jelas menggerogoti serebrasinya.

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang sorot visual yang berpijar dalam keremangan sendu. Bagai memikul berat yang tak terhingga, ujung telunjuknya mulai membuka lembar pertama buku kecil yang sering disebut _Diary_ itu dengan sangat pelan.

Lembar demi lembar telah terlewati, iris kelamnya menari-nari ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti rentetan tulisan tangan yang mengisahkan tentang curahan hati sang pemilik. Pemuda itu mengirup udara sekitarnya disusul ekshalasi muram yang terhembus keluar dari bibir tipisnya tatkala sepasang jelaga itu menangkap halaman yang ia cari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction dedicated for Banjir TomatCeri IV

July 18th, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CREEPY DIARY**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Horror**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alterate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mary Worth.

Dikisahkan bahwa gadis muda bernama Mary Worth yang berparas rupawan ditaksir banyak pemuda di sekitarnya.

Suatu ketika Mary mengalami kecelakaan sehingga wajahnya hancur, bahkan hampir tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Oleh orang tuanya, Mary tidak diperbolehkan bercermin agar tidak sedih karena wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk. Pasalnya, saat masih _sempurna _Mary sering mengagumi wajahnya di depan cermin.

Pada suatu malam saat semua orang sudah tertidur, Mary penasaran ingin bercermin. Mary pun menuju ruang bawah tanah, yang di sana terdapat sebuah cermin. Betapa kagetnya Mary ketika melihat wajahnya yang hancur saat bercermin. Mary langsung menghancurkan cermin itu dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Saat itulah Mary menjadi sangat kecewa dan meratapi wajah cantiknya yang dulu. Anehnya, Mary dikatakan berjalan di dalam cermin dan tinggal di dalamnya. Konon, Mary akan muncul ketika ada orang yang memanggil namanya lewat cermin… dan mengambil mata orang yang memanggilnya.

Kisah–atau mungkin mitos tentang legenda Mary Worth itu berkembang di Amerika dengan beragam versi. Mulai dari Mary yang dikisahkan mati di depan cermin, mati karena dibunuh kekasihnya secara kejam, bahkan beberapa menganggapnya seorang penyihir jahat yang sering menculik gadis. Terlepas manakah yang benar dari berbagai versi itu, legenda ini sering digunakan sebagai bahan dari permainan.

Dan dari sinilah semua berawal.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_July 14th, 20XX_

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang ini."

Sebuah gumaman yang hampir tak mungkin didengar oleh siapa pun itu keluar dari bibir mungil Haruno Sakura. Dirinya yang baru saja pindah dari Jepang dan menempuh hari pertama di sekolah barunya yang terletak di Amerika tepatnya di kawasan San Francisco, California itu diam-diam mengembangkan senyum.

Sungguh, iris teduhnya tak mampu lagi berkedip ketika menangkap siluet _dark blue_ yang amat sangat menjadi perhatiannya. Uchiha Sasuke, itu namanya. Dia juga merupakan murid pindahan dari Jepang. Selain itu, dia tak mengetahui lagi tentang Uchiha itu. Yang jelas ia mengerti bahwa empat orang gadis Jepang bahkan rela pindah sekolah hanya untuk seorang Uchiha.

_July 18th, 20XX_

Laki-laki dengan perawakan yang nyaris sempurna itu mengamati gadis di ujung sana, Haruno Sakura yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Uchiha itu menyadari sesuatu, hal yang tidak dimiliki gadis lain ada dalam diri gadis itu. Sesuatu itu membuatnya tertarik pada gadis itu, dan mungkin ketertarikan itu bisa menjadi lebih dari hanya sekedar ketertarikan. Sasuke bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya, siapa yang tahu?

Penampilan gadis itu aneh dan terbilang kuno, tapi dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang setiap hari mengejar Sasuke. Untuk sekali saja, Sasuke senang dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Dan hari itu adalah pertama kalinya untuk seorang Uchiha memulai pembicaraan.

"Hai, namamu?"

Hanya satu kalimat yang memuat dua kata namun mampu membuat empat perempuan yang tergabung dalam dua meja itu mengangkat alis mereka.

"Haruno Sakura."

_July 27th, 20XX_

Semuanya tidak memperlihatkan hubungan yang membaik sejak perkenalan mereka waktu itu. Namun, Sakura makin mengerti bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta pada laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu. Sekuat apa pun menyangkal, jawabannya tetap sama. Jawaban dari hati kecilnya selalu mengatakan bahwa Haruno Sakura jatuh hati pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Memendam perasaan. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu tahu betul apa yang terjadi jika empat perempuan Jepang itu mengerti bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke, dia bisa berakhir dengan mengenaskan.

Tapi sayang sekali, hari yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan untuk datang itu akhirnya datang juga…

"Oh, jadi ternyata benar kau menyukai Sasuke_-kun_!" bentak seorang gadis berambut merah.

Sakura yang merasakan rambutnya ditarik ke belakang langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Dia benar-benar mengutuk kertas coretan yang dia buat, sebuah tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke' dengan gambar hati di sekelilingnya.

"Kita harus menghukum anak baru ini, Karin." Kali ini gadis bercepol dua yang angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita suruh dia menjadi pembantu kita selama beberapa bulan," usul gadis berkucir empat.

"Jangan, itu terlalu gampang," tolak gadis berambut pirang.

Ketua dari pimpinan itu menyeringai. "Berisik! Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Seorang gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu menatap alam di bawah sana dengan tatapan ngeri. Iris teduhnya menyelami apa pun yang bisa lihat di sana, namun hanya kegelapan yang didapatnya. Sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan jika harus berjalan di bawah sana sendirian.

"Cepat turun!" perintah Karin tak sabar.

Rasa takut akan sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi masih belum juga hilang membuat Sakura tetap tak bergeming.

"Kau hanya harus turun ke bawah sana dan berdiri di depan cermin itu, apa susahnya, eh?" Ino kemudian mendorong punggung Sakura. Sedangkan Tenten dan Temari hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan malas.

Ide Karin memang terbilang cukup gila. Dia menghukum Sakura, menyuruhnya untuk turun ke bawah tanah rumah Mary Worth yang di sana terdapat cermin terkutuk. Katanya, jika memanggil nama Mary Worth sebanyak tiga kali, sesuatu akan terjadi. Kalau boleh jujur, gadis manja semacam Tenten dan Temari pasti memilih untuk berbelanja di _mall_ daripada harus menunggu ketidakpastian seperti ini.

Merasa tak punya pilihan dan terlanjur menyepakati, perlahan kaki itu tergerak untuk menuruni tangga itu. Ketika anak tangga demi anak tangga telah dituruni dan kaki telah menapak, _emerald_ teduh itu terkatup rapat-rapat.

Hanya berbekal lilin yang menyala, gadis bersurai merah muda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong gelap ini. Sebuah lorong yang tak cukup panjang akan membawanya pada pemberhentian terakhir, tepat dimana cermin itu berada.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki Sakura jelas terdengar menggema seiring dengan hembusan napasnya yang memburu. Sesekali dia menengok ke belakang, memastikan bahwa sejauh ini keadaan masih aman. Rumah tak berpenguhi dan ruang bawah tanah yang tak terawat. Di sisi kanan maupun kiri terpajang beberapa foto-foto tua berpigura. Dindingnya kotor dan kusam namun terlihat kokoh. Pijakannya hanyalah lantai bersemen.

Ketika sosok itu sampai di ujung, matanya menangkap secercah cahaya yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah cermin yang tergantung dengan apik di dinding. Kondisi sepertiga dari cermin itu sudah hancur, sepertinya terkena hantaman. Sedangkan yang utuh terlihat buram, tak bisa memantulkan banyangan yang jelas. Bahkan ada noda merah yang menghiasinya, seperti darah. Atau memang darah.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, terpaku di depan cermin itu dalam diam. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mengikuti perintah Karin dan memanggil nama Mary Worth sebanyak tiga kali?

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bibir itu akan menyerukan kalimat. Hanya saja tangan kiri yang membawa lilin itu mulai terangkat, menerangi lekuk-lekuk cermin itu dengan seksama. Memperhatikan dengan detail sudut demi sudut. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan angin bertiup, menerbangkan anak rambutnya, menyebabkan bulu kudunya meremang seketika.

"Hoi! Cepat lakukan apa yang kami perintahkan, Haruno!"

Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari atas terdengar mendengung di telinga Sakura. Dengan satu tarikan napas, gadis itu mulai membuka sedikit mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mary Worth… Mary Worth…"

Belum, masih kurang satu kali lagi.

"…Mary Worth."

Sepasang iris klorofil itu mulai gelisah, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memikirkan apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini. Setelah dia melakukan ritual yang mungkin bisa disebut pemanggilan arwah. Hampir dua menit tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun tiba-tiba…

"Arghhhh! Tolonggg!"

"Lepaskaaan!"

"Hantuuuu~"

"Tidaaaakkk!"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_Dear diary…_

_Aku sadar, aku hanya gadis berpenampilan cupu pindahan dari sekolah Jepang yang tak pantas untuk menyukai laki-laki terpopuler di sekolahku. Namun, pantaskah aku mendapatkan hukuman dari mereka hanya karena hal itu?_

_Empat perempuan itu akhirnya mengetahui rahasiaku dan mereka marah padaku. Mereka menghukumku untuk masuk ke rumah Mary Worth, seorang wanita cantik yang dikisahkan meninggal dan jiwanya terperangkap di dalam cermin._

_Seperti layaknya mitos yang beredar, aku harus memanggil namanya sebanyak tiga kali di depan cermin dan menerima kemungkinan apa pun yang mungkin saja terjadi padaku setelahnya._

_Aku akan menjalani hukuman ini nanti malam, tepat tengah malam. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, aku tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk melawan mereka berempat. Untuk kesekian kali kutanyakan, apakah ini konsekuensi yang harus kuterima karena aku jatuh hati padanya? Pada Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Maka, bisa kusebut bahwa nanti malam akan menjadi awal dan akhir untukku…_

_Sebelum itu semua terjadi, aku hanya ingin seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengerti bahwa aku mencintainya. Melebihi apa pun…_

_H.S._

Lembaran buku itu kembali menyatu, tertutup dengan rapi dan berada dalam genggamannya. Menit demi menit telah terlewati dengan pikiran yang terbang menyelami kejadian tempo hari. Ketika laki-laki tampan itu mendengar kabar bahwa lima siswi di sekolahnya dinyatakan tewas di sebuah bangunan terlarang.

Hari itu juga Sasuke datang ke sana, menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana keadaan korban. Di mana ia melihat dengan jelas sosok Karin, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari yang meninggal dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan serta tidak wajar. Wajah mereka berempat terlihat tercakar-cakar penuh darah, matanya melotot seakan ingin keluar, serta tubuhnya yang sudah tak utuh.

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura, mayat gadis itu tidak ditemukan. Kasus tentangnya sudah lama diselidiki namun tidak ada perkembangan, maka secepatnya kasus itu akan segera ditutup dan Sakura dinyatakan meninggal. Polisi menemukan buku yang tergeletak di depan cermin dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang saat itu ada di lokasi. Mulai saat itu kediaman Mary Worth benar-benar diisolasi agar tak terjadi lagi kejadian serupa.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Ketika mengetahui gadis yang dicintainya itu juga mencintainya, namun telah meninggalkannya. Seketika cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk mata laki-laki beriris kelam itu. Tanpa tangis dan tanpa suara, Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Terus seperti itu sampai pendengarannya menangkap suara familiar yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_…"

Surai biru dongker itu menoleh, mendapati siluet merah muda berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan keadaannya yang berantakan namun senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke tak percaya.

PLUK

Buku kecil itu terjatuh dari tangannya, diikuti dengan si pemilik yang beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri gadis yang masih tak dimengerti oleh Sasuke kenapa bisa berada di sini.

Seingatnya kemarin polisi memprediksikan Sakura sudah meninggal setelah tidak menemukan mayatnya selama beberapa hari penyelidikan. Namun apa maksud dari semua ini? Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok Sakura sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ketika Sasuke memeluknya, ia merasakan kemeja yang dikenakannya mulai basah dengan air mata dan isak tangis gadis musim semi itu.

Fakta yang ada namun kenyataan yang berbeda...

Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu menyampaikan isi hatinya tanpa memikirkan hal-hal lain yang tidak masuk di logika.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Haruno Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Love is as much an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never forget it**__**…**_

_(Curtis Judalet)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Satu lagi fict abal yang ikut nyempil memeriahkan BTC IV, hehehe. Bukan tanpa alasan fict ini dipublish tanggal 18 Juli. Fict ini bukan sekedar untuk Entri BTC tapi juga sebagai wujud syukur saya di usia yang ke-16, semoga readers sekalian bisa terhibur.**

**Sedikit info, legenda tentang Mary Worth ini artikelnya masih simpang siur, bahkan letak pasti di mana rumah Mary juga kurang detail. Jadi maafkan jika di fict ini banyak hal-hal yang dikupas setengah-setengah, ckckck. Judulnya ngga nyambung, genre-nya juga ngga sesuai, maafkan saya. Tapi besar harapan saya untuk kalian yang sudah membaca agar memberikan kritik dan saran. Terima kasih :)**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
